My life Without you
by Seleneww
Summary: Since I hated how season eight ended I wrote this little fan fic to change some of the things I didn't like. Please bear with me. In my version, shortly after Hyde's marriage to Samantha, Jackie heads back to Chicago...with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Author's Note: I do not own That 70's show in any form. I wrote this because I simply hated how most of Season Eight turned out. If I had my way things would have definitely turned out differently._

* * *

Micheal Kelso opened the back door of the Foreman's basement wearing a cocky grin. Deep down he knew he was the idiot of the group, which is why he enjoyed the extremely rare times that he knew something none of the others did. He was basking in the moment as he paced around the group deciding which friend to tell the juicy gossip to first. Donna glanced up at him with a nervous grin, clearly trying to decide whether he was being pervy or just plain creepy. "So, Fez," Kelso began taking a deep sigh and giving Hyde a knowing and gleeful grin. "There's a show coming on that I want to watch with you," Kelso said wiggling his eyebrows at the foreign guy in what was clearly some sort of code.

"Watch out, Fez. Whatever you do don't drop the soap man," Hyde said turning his attention back to the TV. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that man?!" Hyde said both exasperated and creeped out by Kelso's odd behavior.

"Oh, you just wait and see," Kelso assured him with a wink. Donna hide a grin behind her hand, knowing that Hyde would not appreciate the humor of this strange moment.

"Perhaps, you are the one that should not drop the soap; Hyde," Fez suggested in a helpful tone. "Kelso is clearly on the prowl," he added seriously eating his candy. Donna tried and failed to hold back a giggle and earned a dirty look from Hyde for her efforts.

"Hyde, come on that one was funny," Donna protested before turning her attention back to the TV and trying her hardest to ignore the people around her. She tried to hide her grin by pretending to bite her nails and was relieved when Samantha came bursting into the basement, counting her tips.

"I am so not gay! I don't find Hyde sexy at all.....I mean in a way he's man pretty with a cute butt but there's no way that's gonna make me start batting for my own team, man" Kelso protested pointing at Fez. Samantha stopped in her tracks and cocked her blond head to the side, giving her husband a quizzical look.

"Aside from how disturbed I am that you not only have looked at my butt, but that you think its cute. I am curious. What the hell do you want, Kelso?!" Hyde said springing up from his chair and putting one arm around an oblivious Samantha. Strangely enough, it was moments like this that made him think of Jackie. She would know the perfect thing to say to make this already tense situation both more tense and hilarious for the next few months at least. As it was, Samantha merely wrapped herself around him and gazed up at him with a dull, glazed expression that had nothing to do with drugs and everything to do with being a dimwit. God, he was starting to miss Jackie even more. Jackie might have been shallow and materialistic but she definitely had brains. That trait alone was something he was beginning to appreciate more and more. Having or rather trying to have a conversation with Samantha was like trying to have a conversation with an oversexed two year old. It got old fast. He hadn't seen or heard from Jackie in months and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he still thought about her every day and dreamed about her every night.

"I want Fez to come upstairs and watch a show with me," Kelso said wiggling his eyebrows at Fez and looking impatient.

"Fez, please just go with Kelso. If you don't he's just going to keep being creepy," Donna said with a shiver.

"Fine!" Fez said angrily, hopping up from his chair. "But no one had better touch my candy!" He declared following an eager Kelso upstairs.

* * *

"What's with Fez and Kelso?" Hyde asked Donna a couple days later. Donna shrugged looking as clueless as he felt. The past two days had consisted of Kelso and Fez running upstairs and coming back down five minutes later giggling like school girls. It had taken some wheedling and threats of violence to get them to admit that they were watching the weather report. When Donna and Hyde both gave them blank, disbelieving stares, Kelso and Fez had dissolved into hysterical laughter. "If we'd just had a circle, I could see how the weather report could be funny. Everything's funnier after a circle. This is just weird," Hyde complained.

"Lets watch it," Donna said checking the time on her watch. "I don't know about you but I want to be in on the joke too," she added turning to the news. " The weather report should be on after this," Donna said hurrying back to her seat.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing?" Kelso said as he and Fez hurried downstairs, shooting each other looks of glee.

"I think they are going to be watching the weather report," Fez said clapping and sitting very close to Donna. "I've dreamed of this moment," Fez whispered staring at Donna intently. "I don't want to miss a thing," he said so solemnly that Hyde started to laugh at Donna's bewildered expression until he noticed both Kelso's proximity to him and the excited leer on his face.

"Me too," Kelso said jumping up and down in place with excitement. Donna gave Hyde a look as if to say '_Its not funny when they're staring at you is it?'_

"What's with the weather report? Why is this so exciting?" Hyde demanded in both confusion and worry. Kelso and Fez never took their eyes off of Donna and Hyde for a moment. They began giggling uncontrollably when Jackie's face appeared on the screen, informing everyone about the weeks coming weather. Hyde didn't see what was so funny but he was entranced at the sight of Jackie on the screen. She looked beautiful but also cold, with a heavy heart he wondered if he had put that cold distant look into her eyes. He was only dimly aware of Kelso and Fez bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Here it comes," Kelso said leaning so close to Hyde that he could feel his breath on his cheek. Hyde leaned back in his chair to get away from Kelso but was unsuccessful. The camera began to zoom out and the background behind Jackie changed from a local map to a national one.

"What the Hell?!" Donna screeched in shock, jumping to her feet. Her eyes were wide as she turned to Hyde to gauge his reaction. Hyde could only stare open mouthed at the woman on the screen. It looked like he was going to have to go to Chicago again. He needed to talk to a very pregnant Jackie Burkhart.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted triumphantly in his ear. "Oww my eye!" Kelso said falling to the floor after Hyde punched him.

* * *

"Ms. Burkhart, there's a gentleman who's here to see you. He says he knows you," said Franny, popping her head into Jackie's dressing room hesitantly. Jackie frowned slightly wondering who it could be and why they'd show up at her work place. Franny gave her a small salute and hurried off to assist the other stage hands while Jackie grabbed her coat and purse and waddled towards the main lobby. Being so pregnant was beginning to lose some of its charms, Jackie thought as the elevator stopped on the main floor. Not only did she have to worry about well meaning tummy touchers she also had been forced into a pregnant waddle instead of her usual bouncy walk.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie demanded fastening her coat and looking at Steven Hyde with a mixture of shock and anger. Hyde gave her a cool look before gesturing to the security guard behind the main desk. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't want to have this fight in front of her co-workers or anyone else for that matter. In her mind she calculated the quickest way to get rid of Steven Hyde and didn't think it would be too hard. She'd let him bitch and moan and then she'd lie and say the kid wasn't his. He would then call her a few names and go away because if her experience had taught her anything it was that Steven Hyde was good at walking away no, he was good at running away from anything either emotional or commitment related. He'd always had trust issues, it should be easy to fool him; she silently reasoned. She felt only a slight twinge of guilt at her impromptu plan but quickly quashed it with feelings of anger and betrayal. He'd run off and married a stripper whore, breaking her heart. He didn't deserve to know their child, she decided heading outside as quickly as she could. "No," she said as Hyde was about to open a door for her. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her response. She used to complain endlessly about guys who didn't open doors up for women and now she'd just objected to him doing just that. She was not going to let Steven Hyde do one nice thing for her. One nice thing and the wall she'd built around her shattered heart would break; she was sure of it. It was better to get this over with as soon as possible, she thought gritting her teeth against a cool breeze. She stepped to the side of the building and motioned to Hyde to join her. "The baby's not yours so you came all this way for nothing," Jackie lied shivering slightly from the cold. _Hurry up Steven, bail_ she thought. _Its freezing out here_ her mind added.

"Jackie, I can do math," Hyde said frowning at her. "Its freezing out here. Shouldn't we talk inside a building somewhere? How far is your apartment?" he asked frowning more when he saw her shudder once more with cold.

"Well, factor this in. I was cheating on you ok? You don't belong in my life anymore and your not welcome in it. Go home to your _**wife**_, Steven," Jackie said trying to muster as much spite as she could. _Go home to your wife that isn't me_, Jackie thought painfully. "Aw come on, Steven. You didn't think you were the only one did you?" Jackie said trying to imitate the cruel tone she'd heard Pam Macy use with guys before. She hated saying these things to him but she didn't see any other way. She'd learned from bitter experience that Hyde would always be looking for an out. She thought she might as well give him one and get the waiting over with. She needed to be rid of him before she showed him her true feelings, she couldn't allow herself to count on him again for anything. She couldn't allow herself to soften towards him in anyway or she wouldn't be able to do this. It was as much for his own good as it was for hers and the baby's she rationalized silently. For all intents and purposes he was a teenager, or at least he acted like one. There was no way he could take responsibility for them. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Steven Hyde was already married and to someone besides the mother of his child. Hyde stood there looking at Jackie and for once was completely speechless. "Have a nice drive home, Steven," Jackie said feigning indifference and hurrying to the parking lot. The moment she turned around she was grateful that he couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Author's note: _

Jackie cried her entire drive home. Jackie cried all the way to her apartment, waving off anyone who tried to approach her with looks of concern. Jackie knew all her carefully applied make-up was ruined but for once in her life she simply didn't care. She pulled her keys out of her purse, still sobbing. As she fumbled to find the correct key she dropped her keys. "Damn," she muttered trying to wipe her eyes, the hallway wasn't brightly lit so she really needed her bleary vision to clear up. A man's hand came into focus as he bent down to pick up her keys for her. "Thanks," Jackie said preparing to give whoever helped her out her best fake smile. Her vision finally cleared up and she looked up at her benefactor and froze. "Oh god, what do you want?" Jackie demanded quickly trying to wipe her tears away.

"I want to talk, Jackie," Hyde said handing her her keys with a stern look on his face.

Jackie quickly opened her door and entered her apartment, preparing to slam the door in Hyde's face as soon as she entered. He stuck his foot in the door to prevent her from closing it on him. "I'm serious, Jackie," Hyde said with a grunt. He could tell when Jackie was going to be exceptionally difficult and she had that look on her face now.

" Well, I don't want to talk to you!" Jackie snapped and kicked him as hard as she could in his shins. She quickly slammed and locked the door while Hyde grabbed his shins and howled in pain in the hallway. "Leave me alone, Steven or I'm calling the police," Jackie yelled tossing her purse onto the table by the front door.

"Damn it, Jackie. Why don't you grow up? I just came here to talk to you and you're acting like a brat," Hyde hollered pounding on her door with his fists.

"That's it!" Jackie screeched opening the door and grabbing Steven Hyde by the collar. For once she had the satisfaction of seeing his zen mask completely falter, it was almost too bad that she was too enraged to care. "You wanna talk buster?! Fine, we're talking. Let me make myself clear. You will sit down, Shut the f*** up and listen to everything I have to say to you. You'll get your turn but I've got a lot of things I wanna say to you and for the first time in your life you're gonna scrap the attitude and really listen to me you immature pick of crap or I'll stuff my foot so far up your ass, your eyeballs will pop out!" Jackie screamed into Hyde's face as she pushed him onto her sofa. Hyde sat frozen on her couch, unable to speak. Jackie had never talked to him like that before. They had traded insults but he had never seen her go ...nuclear on someone before. It was scary and for some reason he couldn't understand strangely attractive.

Jackie's eyes danced with anger. The rational part of Jackie's mind was telling her for once in her life, just shut up and once he said his piece he'd go away. The part of Jackie that was in control of her right now, had simply had enough of Steven Hyde's crap. She tore his sunglasses off of his face and threw them onto a nearby chair, glaring at him the entire time.

"All I ever asked of you was a little respect, a little affection and a little assurance that I really did mean something to you. You failed me three out of three. I guess our relationship must have been a great big joke to you because the more I showed you I loved you the more scorn and ridicule I got. But you know what? I took it, I loved you so much I took it because I thought maybe just maybe as long as I did that you would see that I'm not Edna or anyone else who has used abused and abandoned you. Joke was on me, truth was you didn't care. You only told me one time that you loved me and that was because you just got your ass dumped for cheating on me. Was it pride? Did you just want to be the one to dump me? I wonder about that now. Oh yes, then there was the time I asked you if we had a future. This one is my personal favorite," Jackie said coldly. She curt off his retort with an angry hand gesture and glare. "I wasn't wanting or expecting an immediate proposal a promise would have sufficed. I was pregnant and I just wanted to know you would have married me for me not because you're back was to the wall and you had no choice," she hissed throwing his long ago speech to Eric Foreman in his face. "Excuse me for just wanting to be sure that I was loved. I can see how immature and selfish that was. I should have been more like you, push the people who love me the most away with a sneer and a few hateful words. The more hurtful the better, you know just to get the job done faster. I should have just jumped to the worst possible conclusion on every occasion and caused as much trouble as I could. That would have been the mature thing to do," she said sarcastically. "Then maybe I should have ran off to Vegas and married a whore too. You know just to let you know how much I hate and despise you. After that I should have rubbed him in your face and made you watch us make-out; even listen to us have sex. Afterall, why would that hurt anyone? Its not like they'd feel like their soul was being ripped out piece by piece or anything," Jackie continued to rant, not caring about the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sure you wouldn't have minded if the gang welcomed the new whore with open arms, your best friend included and pushed you out like you were nothing. I'm sorry, Steven I can't be like you. I can't spend my life running away from things like love and commitment. You see I'm so immature that I want to plant some roots down and watch them grow. My family may have given me things, but love wasn't one of them. The feeling I crave is the very feeling you despise so say your piece and get out of our lives. I won't let you hurt this baby like you have me," she finished slouching down in a nearby chair with tired resignation.

"I'm sorry. I guess I never thought about it that way," Hyde whispered, feeling like a giant heel. He'd come to Chicago filled with anger and outrage but now he was feeling shame. He wished he could argue with her but he found that he couldn't; not really. He wished she'd look at him but she was just sitting in her chair looking tired and resigned. " Look, Jackie. I'm the father I know that. I have the right to be in my kid's life," Hyde said feeling uncomfortable.

"Technically, yes. You'll have to take me to court to do it though," Jackie said shrugging. "I don't think you will. You've always ran from commitment, Steven. For once in your life, do the right thing and just start running now instead of later," Jackie asked in a pleading tone. "Because if you run now, no one gets hurt. You run later you'll mess up a child's life," she whispered rubbing her temples.

" You don't think much of me do you?" Hyde said starting to get angry again. Jackie finally met his eyes and waited a moment before speaking again.

"Not anymore."

"Any one seen Hyde?" Donna asked coming into the Foreman's basement a few weeks later. Kelso and Fez were tossing candy into each others mouths and laughing.

"Not since the night he came back from Chicago," Kelso said munching on his candy. "Boy he was really ticked off!" Kelso said laughing.

"He had every right to be, moron!" Donna said wacking Kelso's arm in annoyance. "Jackie doesn't have the right to keep his kid from him! She's just being bitchy!" Donna exclaimed sitting down beside Kelso, looking at him angrily.

"Actually, Donna. Yeah she does," Kelso said standing up. "You and Hyde treated her like crap and now you act all high and mighty. Like you're God or something," he said ignoring Donna's angry sputtering. "This isn't your business, Donna. I know its hard but try butting out. I think Jackie's done taking orders from you," Kelso said gesturing to Fez. "Face it, Donna since Samantha came along; you stopped really being Jackie's friend at all," Kelso said before Fez closed the door behind them.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Let us know if there's anything we can do. She was a good woman," an older woman quietly said shaking Jackie's hand. Jackie nodded her thanks and greeted the next person automatically. Funerals had never been Jackie's forte but this one was taking its toll on her. Her mother had died a few days ago and the time since then had been a big blur to her. She cursed herself silently when once again she caught herself wishing Steven Hyde was here with her.

"Hey, Jackie. " sobbed Bob Pinciotti coming up to embrace Jackie. He was one of the first people Jackie had called after she heard of her mother's death. As Jackie remembered it, he was the only one that had cried. Donna's father was a good man and the way she figured it, he must have really loved her mom. "How you holding up, kiddo?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"I've been better," Jackie admitted quietly. Bob nodded in understanding.

"Look, I know that you've got a few more people in line to talk to but how about you and me get together afterward to talk?" he asked giving her another hug. Jackie nodded and wiped away her own tears. Pam and Jackie may not have been that close but she was still Jackie's mom. Bob was probably one of the few people to understand that.

"Um, I'm sorry. Jackie," Donna said coming up behind her father to give Jackie a hug much to Jackie's surprise. "If there's anything I can do to help let me know," Donna added looking as awkward as Jackie felt. Jackie guessed she shouldn't have been surprised that Bob would have brought his daughter along and despite everything that had happened between them Jackie was really glad that Donna had come.

" Thanks, Donna" Jackie whispered giving her a little hug back. Donna looked like she was going to say something else but Brooke and Micheal Kelso were next in line and they were sending some silent message to Donna. Donna shifted her weight uncomfortably for a moment and then left.

"We're sorry, Jackie," Kelso said pulling on his tie in discomfort. "Its a real shame about your mom. She had some killer boobs," he said sincerely. Brooke looked at him mortified.

"Its OK. That's just Micheal's way. Believe it or not you'll get used to it in time," Jackie said giving a half-hearted snicker. Brooke gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek making Jackie promise to call her soon.

When Brooke moved down the line of mourners, Jackie was greeted by none other than Steven Hyde. "Sorry to hear about Pam," he said uncomfortably. Jackie was so surprised that he was there that she could only nod. "Are you doing alright?" he asked quietly with concern. He had almost decided not to come but Donna wasn't finished backing out of the Foreman's driveway before he was knocking on the side of the van. Jackie affected him like that.

"Yeah, I'm holding up OK. Thanks for asking," Jackie said sincerely. Her and Hyde stood looking at each other for a few awkward moments; each unable to speak. "We don't have to hug, we can just shake hands," Jackie finally suggested trying to break the tension.

"Its ok. I don't mind the hug," Hyde whispered giving her a gentle squeeze. The baby chose that moment to kick and both of them froze for a moment before pulling away.

"It was nice of you to come," Jackie said gently pulling herself away and giving him a slight smile. "I really appreciate it," she added quietly. _ I wish I could stop loving you, this would be so much easier_ Jackie thought unaware that Hyde found himself thinking almost the exact same thing at that moment.

* * *

"Sam, we need to talk," Hyde said later that night as his wife tried teasing his earlobes with her tongue. "Damn it, Sam I mean it," Hyde said finally bolting out of their bed. Sam gave him a pout he was sure was supposed to be sexy but instead he found aggravating. "I've been thinking," Hyde began before Sam hurled herself at him in a kissing frenzy. "Its over," Hyde said detaching Sam's arms from around him. A task easier said that done. She reminded him of a horny barnacle.

"You're just getting confused again. Let me help. I'll take off my clothes," Sam said with a dim smile. She was almost completely undressed before Hyde could stop her.

" No, Sam. You need to go back to Vegas, I'm divorcing you." Hyde said firmly taking hold of her shoulders in an attempt to get her to listen to her.

"You can't do that. I was already married," Sam said resuming her strip tease.

"What?!" Hyde exclaimed. _Oh please this isn't happening. I did not just ruin every thing with Jackie for the sake of a marriage that never existed_, Hyde thought desperately. From the look on Samantha's face that was exactly what he'd done.

"I only married him cuz he bought me stuff. I married you cuz I was bored and you're cute,"Sam said nibbling his lower lip.

"Pack your stuff and leave," Hyde commanded pushing her away roughly. He quickly spun around and barreled out the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ewww," Jackie said laying on her couch reading her latest pregnancy book. "That's so gross," Jackie groaned a moment after turning the page. Why did these books have to be so graphic? She wondered with disdain. Jackie was learning way more about her body than she wanted to. A pounding on her door jolted her from her distraction. "I'll be right there," she called grunting softly as she pushed herself off of the couch. She grabbed her robe from a nearby chair and was tying it closed when the pounding got more intense. "I said, I'll be right there. I'm pregnant, it takes time to waddle over,"she snapped loudly. God, how rude, she thought shaking her head in disgust. She opened the door and opened her mouth to tell off whoever was rude enough to disturb her at ten o'clock at night. She gasped in confusion and alarm when an out of breath Steven Hyde was pushing past her. "Is everything OK? Nobody's hurt right?" Jackie said trying to make sense of his sudden visit. Although, despite her protests he seemed to be making a lot of those lately.

"What? No nobody's hurt," Hyde assured her as she closed and locked the door behind him. "I uh, hope you weren't too busy," he said gesturing to her discarded book laying on her coffee table.

"No, I'm glad for the interruption actually. I was getting to the gross part," Jackie said wrinkling her nose disgusted by the sudden imagery that appeared in her mind. "You know its late and all right?" Jackie asked sitting down on her couch slowly. She cocked her head and looked at him with both confusion and dread. Steven Hyde wouldn't drive all the way from Point Place to Chicago on a mere whim and she was wondering how hard it was going to be to get him to leave her alone.

" We need to talk, Jackie. Now shut up and let me talk this time," Hyde said gesturing for her silence. Jackie shrugged and leaned back slightly trying to get comfortable. "Look, I know you're hurt by some of the things I've done but you weren't exactly squeaky clean either. If you're honest, you'll see that," he said beginning to pace. He had no idea how he was going to say what he came here to say. He'd even rehearsed a speech in his car on the drive up but the minute Jackie opened the door it flew from his mind. Now he was back at square one. _Damn_ _it_, he thought. _Why does she have to look so good. I'll never tell her that or she'd never shut up about it,_ he added silently. "Well, since I know that this is my kid, and I don't by for a moment that its not. I'm not backing off. I want to take responsibility," he said sitting next to her. "You win," he said finally looking up at her, unsure about what to expect. He knew he'd said the wrong thing when Jackie clenched her small hands and said nothing. She was just giving him a really hard and cold stare. "What do you say?" he asked trying to read her expression.

"What do I win, Steven? I'm a bit curious to know exactly what my supposed prize is," Jackie said in the iciest voice she could manage. She had a good idea about what he meant and she was going to let him know that she was definitely not flattered.

"I mean I just found out that Sam and I aren't really married," Hyde explained clearing his throat and turning towards her. "I mean I'm ready to do the right thing. I think we should get married before the kid's born," he said watching nervously as one dark eyebrow arched as Jackie regarded him in cool fury. He had an idea that he'd taken the wrong approach but what was he supposed to do? His back was up against the wall. Hadn't Jackie been begging him to get married in the first place?

"Well, I'm sorry that your sham of a marriage isn't real, Steven. But let's be clear about one thing," Jackie said narrowing her eyes at him. "I won't marry you. I don't want to and I don't think its a good idea. You should probably find some whore to rebound off of," she said standing up and going over to the door. "You should leave, Steven. This time do us all a favor and don't come back," she said opening her front door wide and gesturing for him to go.

"What?!" Hyde exclaimed in outraged confusion. He'd just proposed to her and she was throwing him out. Was she out of her mind? Hyde wondered silently seething.

"That was the worst proposal of all time. I didn't get pregnant to trap you, Steven. I can take care of **my** baby, all by myself. You're off the hook. Go enjoy your freedom. I won't be trapped in a loveless marriage, that wouldn't help anyone," Jackie said gesturing for him to leave. Hyde stormed out of her apartment slamming the door behind him. "Its ok, baby," Jackie quietly told her fluttering stomach. "We're gonna be just fine," she added in a whisper rubbing her baby bump.

* * *

"Oh, my god!" Jackie said stumbling out of her mother's will reading. Bob had her arm and was guiding her to a chair, concern etched on his face. "I didn't know," Jackie said looking up at Bob with shocked eyes.

"Your mom was loaded kid. She must have married very well," he said encouragingly. "You're loaded now too. You don't have you worry about taking care of the baby. You'll be able to do it now, Easy," he said smiling at her in congratulations. "Your mom, would've been happy knowing you were taken care of," he added with a teary smile. Jackie squeezed his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew Bob had still carried a torch for her mother, and since he was one of the nicest guys she'd ever met; Jackie felt bad that her mother hadn't reciprocated his feelings.

"I want you to have the house in Miami," Jackie said smiling. "I wouldn't use it anyway and since you live in Florida you could either move in or rent it out. I think my mom would have liked that," she said giving Bob a hug.

"I don't know," Bob began uncomfortably.

"You took me in when I had no where else to go. You have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know. You're not taking anything from me. I want you to have it. I wouldn't use it anyway, the humidity might damage my hair," Jackie added subconsciously raising a hand to check her hair.

"If you're sure," Bob said trying to sound as if it didn't matter one way or the other to him. Jackie knew better.

"I'm sure," Jackie said firmly and gave Bob a big smile.

* * *

"You know, Jackie was right don't you?" Donna said flipping through a magazine in the Foreman basement.

"Since when are you taking Jackie's side?" Hyde snapped pretending to watch TV. Fez and Kelso merely exchanged knowing glances and an eye roll when they thought Hyde wasn't looking. "I saw that," Hyde grumbled throwing an empty beer can at Fez's head.

"Aiii!" Fez exclaimed ducking. "What was that for you sonofabitch? You're the one who sucks not Fez! " exclaimed Fez in a hurt tone.

"I don't suck. Jackie's just being unreasonable. She'll come around," Hyde said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, every woman wants the ' I guess I'm stuck with you proposal' I know it certainly makes me all warm and tingly just thinking about it. I wonder if I'll be lucky enough to get one of those some day," Donna said flinging her magazine down in disgust. "Look Hyde, I hate to say this but Fez and Kelso are right," she added with a defeated sigh. " You refused to marry her, you ran off to Vegas with Samantha, you treated her with contempt and scorn and now you actually expected her to want to marry you?" Donna said shaking her head.

"I like to think I had some help with the contempt and scorn part," Hyde said giving Donna a sneer. "After all, her _**best friend**_ was right there the whole time," he added snidely, taking satisfaction in Donna's down turned eyes. "What am I supposed to do, beg?" Hyde said returning his attention to the TV.

"Yeah," Kelso said looking at Hyde with relief. "That might actually work. Jackie was always chasing after you, if you chased after her for a change it'll probably work," he added clapping Hyde on the shoulder. "Better hurry, Mrs. Foreman says it looks like Jackie could pop any minute now. Time to swallow your pride and be a man," Kelso said stretching and pulling up his pants. " Lets face it, the name of the game is beat the clock. You're gonna have to make a damn good argument. Good luck there, fella," Kelso said smugly. Hyde stood up and gave him a hard punch. "Oww! My Eye!" Kelso said whimpering on the floor.

* * *

"What in the name of God do you want now?" Jackie said opening up her front door with one hand on her back. Hyde strode in carrying to brown bags of groceries. "Steven, what are you doing?" she demanded as he began putting away the food. "Am I going to have to call the police?" Jackie said incredulously.

"I'd love to hear that conversation. Officer this man keeps asking me to marry him and buying me groceries. Arrest this menace to society," Hyde said putting a carton of milk in her refrigerator. "Oh and don't forget to add that you're carrying my love child," he suggested.

" Funny. Very Funny," Jackie said picking up her purse. "Look thanks for the groceries but you can't stay. I'm going out," she added pursing her lips.

"Oh, where too?" Hyde said folding up the empty bags. "I'll give you a lift," he added ignoring her glare.

"One, where I'm going is none of your business and two no thank you I've got a ride. We've been over this, Steven. Get out," Jackie said shaking her head.

"No way, doll face. I've decided on a new tatic. I'm here to stay," Hyde said opening up her door and putting his hand in the small of her back to guide her.

"Hey, no touching!" Jackie protested jerking away. She was already late for her doctor's appointment so she didn't have any time to argue with him no matter how sorely tempted she was. "I've got to go to the doctor's okay. I go by myself all the time," she said trying to hurry to the elevator.

"Well, not any more. I want to know how my kids doing," Hyde said with a grin.

"Oh you're not going with me," Jackie countered trying to close the elevator doors on him. "What are you doing, Steven ? You're acting like a crazy person," Jackie snapped when he forced the elevator doors open.

"I told you I was going to be a part of this kid's life. You're the one who chose the hard way," Hyde reminded her with a grin. " This is gonna be interesting," he added with a chuckle when he saw Jackie's outraged look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Who's this?" asked the blond nurse sitting at the reception desk. Jackie opened her mouth to say something scathing but Hyde beat her to the punch.

"Steven Hyde, I'm the baby's father," Hyde said extending his hand and giving the nurse a brilliant smile. He pretended not to see Jackie's mouth open and close in barely contained rage. "We're not late are we?" he asked the giggling nurse.

"Oh no Mr. Hyde. The doctor will be available in just a moment," the nurse said sweetly. "Ms. Burkhart, here's your insurance card back," she added handing Jackie her card before turning to answer the phone.

"What the hell are you doing, Steven?" Jackie demanded with a hiss as she sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. Hyde tried unsuccessfully to hide his twitching lips from Jackie. "I'm glad you think this is funny, you jerk" Jackie said through clenched teeth. "Is your revenge complete yet? What will it take for you to just go away? You've been asking me to leave you alone for years and when I finally do you start stalking me," she added giving her hair an angry flip. Hyde couldn't help but think that Jackie was especially cute when she was angry, sexy even. He was glad that his glasses and his zen helped hide the fact that he was fighting the urge to kiss her senseless when she sat their pouting.

" You're carrying my child, Jackie;" Hyde said in the most condescending tone he could manage. "I told you, like it or not I'm going to be a part of their life. You chose the difficult way," he said spreading his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Like always," he grumbled.

" If you remember I also told you you'd have to take me to court. They tend to side with the mother anyway and besides I'll just say you're not the father and call the cops. That way my problem's solved," Jackie said glaring at Hyde. She hated it when he put on his smug persona and she hated the way he hid behind those ridiculous sunglasses of his. She hated the fact that he'd forced his way back into her life and most of all she hated the small part of her that was glad to see him. Damn Steven Hyde to hell, Jackie thought angrily.

"You could but you won't and we both know it," Hyde said in his zen voice. "If you were you would have by now besides you wouldn't want everyone to think you're a slut for sleeping with two men," he added with a bored shrug. "Now my problem's solved," he said chuckling. Jackie gave him a hard punch in his shoulder and a furious glare.

"Ok. Look how about we make a deal?" Jackie suggested looking around the waiting room hurriedly. Hyde raised his eyebrows waiting for her to continue. "After the baby's born, I'll give you a call and you can come see them if you leave me alone in the meantime," Jackie said cocking her head to the side. Hyde shook his head and gave a low chuckle. "What's wrong with that deal?" Jackie demanded hotly.

"No can do. I know you you'll call eighteen or thirty years after the kid's born and say you kept your promise. No deal," Hyde said hiding a grin. If Jackie was desperate enough to try and give him a deal then he must be closer to winning than he thought. He wasn't going to give up especially now that he knew he had a real shot at getting everything his way.

"What will work? Give me something to go on, Steven. What do you want?" Jackie said desperately.

"I want to get married," Hyde said turning to look at her, startled to realize that it was true. Jackie buried her head in her hands, this day was _**so**_ not turning out how she'd planned.

* * *

"Congratulations, Hyde," Fez said watching as Hyde packed up his little basement bedroom. "Maybe I should try to get married the way that you are. It seems to work," Fez added doubtfully.

"What are you blabbering about man?" Hyde demanded zipping up the last suitcase and heaving it off of his cot with a grunt.

" Well, you are getting married to Jackie but you won't really be married. I don't understand how this will work. Will Jackie marry someone else first like Sam?" Fez said in confusion.

"No Jackie and I will be really married. We just won't be acting like a couple," Hyde clarified with some annoyance. He was partially irradiated at Fez and partly at Jackie and himself. He was so sure at the doctor's office that he was winning, Jackie had caught him almost completely off guard when they got back to her apartment. What surprised him most was how cold she'd looked when she'd laid out _**her**_ conditions to him. First, she agreed to marry him but only if they had separate rooms and then she told him that she wanted as little contact with him as possible. Aside from the actual birth, (which he had to really argue for) he finally agreed to be absent from all her doctor's appointments. They'd argued and bartered well into the night before reaching a compromise they could both live with. As far as Hyde was concerned it was only temporary. He knew Jackie, she couldn't stay cold and distant forever. They'd have a real marriage and a real family before long, he just had to have a lot of patience and let Jackie get punishing him out of her system first. Despite his calm exterior, he discovered he was getting excited. His kid was going to have everything that he didn't have growing up, Hyde vowed. Unlike Edna and Pam, he and Jackie were going to be there for their kid.

"Awww. No sexy sexy for Hyde?" questioned Fez with a sympathetic pout. "I can sympathize with your situation. My little man has not been out visiting either," Fez said not seeing Hyde's disgusted face. "But maybe I'm lucky," Fez wondered aloud.

"How's that?" Hyde said unsure he wanted to know.

"I will not be the man laying down in the next room knowing that Jackie is naked a few feet away when she is taking a shower and knowing he can't touch her," Fez said feeling somewhat cheered by that idea. Hyde scowled at him and pushed past him angrily with his luggage.

* * *

"I always thought you wanted a wedding, Jackie," Donna said trying to break the awkward silence a few days later at the court house while they waited for Hyde to show up with whoever he chose to be his witness.

"When I really get married I do. This is not that day," Jackie said looking at her watch impatiently. "Where the hell is Steven? I have to go to work in an hour," Jackie grumbled beginning to pace.

"What do you mean temporary?" Donna asked in confusion. "Wait a minute, you didn't even bother to take the day off for this?" she added raising a quizzical brow.

" Relax, Donna. Its Steven's idea. We get married and stay married until after the baby's born that way he's got equal custody rights yadda yadda. Its just part of the deal we worked out between us. Why'd you think I actually asked you _**not**_ to bring me a present?" Jackie said straightening her shoulders as she heard familiar voices approaching them. "Showtime," she added ignoring Donna's worried expression. "Where were you?" Jackie demanded waddling up to Hyde.

"The Foreman's wanted to come," Hyde said gesturing behind him. Jackie groaned, she so did not want Mr. and Mrs. Foreman to know about this. It would just make everything more awkward and painful for everyone, Jackie was sure of it. "Also, Kelso and Fez. They wouldn't take no for an answer," he added seeing Jackie's expression.

"OK OK. We gotta hurry, I gotta be at work soon," Jackie whispered hurriedly ignoring Hyde's frown. Jackie practically pushed Hyde through the judges doors the second they opened, demanding the shortest possible version of the ceremony. Mrs. Foreman gave the two of them a worried frown before exchanging a look with her husband. "I'm sorry, I want to visit with you two more but I have a shift tonight," Jackie explained giving them each a hug. "This is all impromptu, sorry," Jackie added hurrying to stand next to Hyde. "Oh, do we have to kiss?" she whispered to the judge or gave a skeptical look and nodded. "OK does it have to be on the lips or is the cheek OK?" Jackie wondered out loud.

"For crying out loud, Jackie," Hyde grumbled embarrassed. He may have strong armed her into this marriage but did she have to advertise her disdain to everyone? Hyde wondered.

"Sorry, Steven. I just plan on having a real wedding someday and I want it to be special," Jackie said almost apologetically. She'd always imagined that she'd have a huge traditional wedding and figured that one day she would. She just wanted to save as much for that day as she could. "Nothing personal," she whispered to Hyde before giving the incredulous judge a warning glare.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," Jackie said hurrying into the studio. "I had an appointment that ran a little late but I swear it won't happen again," Jackie assured her boss, who to her surprise merely smiled at her.

"Its OK, Jackie. Its the first time you've ever been late. You're almost nine months pregnant, its to be expected," Her boss added with a kind smile. Jackie looked at her in alarm when she put an arm around Jackie's shoulders and guided her to a chair.

"Am I being fired?" Jackie wondered in alarm. Marylin was never this nice to someone unless she had bad news, at least as far as Jackie had been able to recall.

"Of course not, honey," Marylin assured her giving her hand a gentle pat. "We're just putting you on maternity leave, the office decided that it would be safer if you started it a little bit earlier than planned because of …..everything that's been going on that's all," she finished.

"You mean with my mom dying," Jackie whispered looking down at her hands and swallowing hard.

"Partly, yes. You're so close to your due date and with all that stress building up we didn't want to chance you going into labor early. Don't worry, dear its paid leave. You'll have fun," Marylin said giving Jackie a reassuring smile.

* * *

"I thought you had to work," Hyde said pausing from packing up the contents of Jackie's apartment. Jackie tossed her purse and keys on the table by the door and picked up an empty box. "They didn't fire you did they?" he asked concerned.

"Oh no. They just put me on emergency maternity leave. Worried that I'll give birth on the air or something. My temp replacement is Mandi the blond coffee bimbo," Jackie said picking up her knick knacks and gently wrapping and packing them.

"Well, that's good right? You could use the time off," Hyde asked in a questioning tone resuming his packing.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey you know I can pack the light stuff and I have hired movers for the heavy furniture. Why don't you just go and hang out at the new place? " Jackie suggested with a shrug. "Its not your stuff so you shouldn't have to help," she added before he could say anything. "I never thought I'd say that," Jackie said shaking her head.

"I want to help. Its a nice house by the way," Hyde said trying to break the tension. Jackie merely gave him a small smile and kept packing. "When did you get it?" he asked feeling kind of annoyed that they'd been married a couple hours and Jackie was already giving him the silent treatment.

"I've had my eye on it for a while but I was able to put a down payment on it with the money that my mother left me," Jackie said with a shrug. "Its been vacant for a couple months now so the owners were eager to sell it quick," she added giving Hyde a quizzical look.

"I was just making conversation," Hyde said with a frown and then a scowl when Jackie merely shook her head. "What?" Hyde demanded.

"Steven, what's with the small talk? We didn't get married out of love so we really don't need to be spending time together. Go have fun with your friends," Jackie said with an indulgent smile. "Scoot, I'll see you when I see you," she added letting the movers inside the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Another note. It seemed that lately whenever Jackie needed to let him know something or needed to ask him a question, she'd leave a note on their kitchen table. In fact, it had been six days since he'd even talked to his wife. Sure he'd heard her moving about their home and he'd even caught a glimpse of her as she left to go shopping one morning but that was it.

This morning when Hyde walked into the kitchen he saw an envelope with his name on it with Jackie's familiar script. He was tempted to ignore it and that way force Jackie to talk to him but knowing her she might have went into labor early and left only a note to tell him about it. With a disgruntled sigh he opened the note and quickly scanned its contents.

_Hyde,_

_ I won't be home until after ten this evening. I'm out with friends. If there's an emergency you can reach me at the number listed below. I've already bought groceries and put them away. If you have anything you want me to get at the store there's a list on the fridge. I've made both breakfast and lunch for you they're wrapped up in the fridge (I've taken a cooking class so don't worry they aren't like the cookies last time) The doctor says things are progressing well. Donna called earlier, I took a message and its on the pad by the phone._

_ Jackie _

Well, she covered most of the bases; Hyde mused bitterly. Not to mention that she still refused to call him by his first name like she used to. It shouldn't bother him but it did, a lot and there was nothing he could do about it. The one good thing about hardly seeing Jackie was that at least she wasn't there to see how his zen was slowly slipping away. Hyde's hands gripped the piece of paper almost painfully tight. He thought that once they got married that Jackie would come around. She'd made no secret in the past that domestic bliss was her idea of heaven and now he sincerely wondered if that would ever be the case. He also wondered why his chest was tight at the thought of never really being with Jackie again. He'd only wanted to be with her for the sake of their baby, right? If that was the case why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone and he drew in a sharp calming breath. "Yeah?" Hyde said picking up the phone in his most zen voice.

"Hyde, its Donna. You got a minute?" said the other voice on the line after a significant pause.

"Yeah. What's up Donna?" Hyde said placing the phone between his ear and his shoulder so that he could open up his refrigerator to search for his food.

"Its Eric, he's coming home and I don't know what to do," Donna said anxiously. "I mean I've been dating Randy and its going good but Eric and I have history even if he did dump me in a letter," she added quickly.

"Look, Donna I really don't think I'm the person you should be talking to about this. I mean this is a girl on girl conversation, " Hyde began uneasily. "Maybe Fez could help," he suggested quickly to avoid hurting Donna's feelings. "I mean that dude is almost a girl," he added with a chuckle.

"Well, to be honest Hyde, you weren't exactly my first choice," Donna said sounding embarrassed and apologetic. "I can't find Fez, I called earlier to talk to Jackie but she just took a message for you and I can't exactly talk to Mrs. Foreman about this. I mean she's hardly impartial. That sorta just leaves you. I hope you don't mind," Donna added sounding somewhat depressed.

" Actually, Donna. I really don't feel that comfortable. I mean Foreman's practically my brother. Don't you have any other girl friend's to talk to about this?" Hyde pleaded gruffly. He'd have a girly conversation as a last resort.

"Nope. I pretty much just hang out with you guys and Brooke's gone too," Donna said grumpily. "Look, I swear it'll just take a few minutes. Will you be there for me?" Donna demanded sounding irritated.

"Sure, go ahead," Hyde said heating up his food in the microwave. Stifling a yawn as Donna began to speak, he wondered what Jackie was up to.

* * *

"Oh this is perfect!" Jackie exclaimed holding up a onesie for the group to see. "I need like a hundred of these, thanks!" she added happily giving Brooke a great big bear hug. Brooke laughed and gently pulled away to hand Jackie another package.

"This one is from, Micheal and Betsy. Don't worry I took him out shopping," Brooke explained before Jackie could get too worried. Jackie clapped her hands excitedly and tore off the wrapping paper with great flourish.

"I love it!!!" Jackie squealed holding up the layette set for all to see. "It'll be so cute for either a boy or a girl," she explained leaning over to give Kelso a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Micheal," she added with a grin. Kelso shrugged and looked around the group of women warily. Unlike Fez, it didn't sit too well with him that they were the only guys. Something just seemed off about that.

" Look at my gift, my goddess," Fez said eagerly. He sprung up from his chair and hurried to the next room/ "Ta da!" He sang pushing in a baby carriage filled with diapers and other baby products. "See, Fez thinks of everything," he said shooting the group of women a superior look. What a diva, Jackie thought regarding the foreigner fondly.

"Its perfect, Fez. I hadn't even thought of getting one yet," Jackie confessed. "Before this shower I pretty much just had a crib picked out. You are great," she said successfully kissing Fez on the cheek she was skilled enough at dealing with his underhanded attempts to kiss her. Secretly, it flattered her that someone still found her attractive when she was so heavily pregnant; even if it was Fez.

" That is what Fez is for," he proclaimed proudly. "Do you need help, putting your stuff together or can Hyde do it on his own?" Fez asked looking at Jackie's mound of presents.

"Actually, I could probably use the help honestly. I've been putting the nursery together myself," Jackie explained with a sheepish smile. Fez nodded after a moment and motioned to Kelso to help him load up her van with her parties spoils. Brooke waited until after Jackie had bid all the other women goodbye before approaching her.

"Are you sure Hyde's male ego won't get bruised? I mean its traditionally the father's job to assemble the baby furniture," Brooke asked hesitantly. She had grown to really like Jackie and she didn't want to cause a fight.

"I don't know," Jackie confessed with a shrug. "I don't see why. It needs to be done and this way he's not inconvenienced at all," she mused. "It probably hasn't even occurred to him," Jackie said with a weak half smile.

"What has he said about the baby issue?" Brooke questioned curiously. She was surprised to see Jackie merely grimace and shrug. "You guys have talked about it, right?" Brooke asked with concern.

"We haven't talked since the move," Jackie admitted nonchalantly. "Its fine, really. If we need to communicate we just leave a note on the table. Other than asking how the baby's doing he hasn't mentioned anything about it. That will probably change once the baby's born though," Jackie said with a smile.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you haven't talked since the move? That was almost two weeks ago," Brooke said in a shocked voice.

"I mean if we see each other in the hall or living room we give each other a nod, we're not hostile but we don't have long conversations or anything. What's the big deal? I was ready to handle this on my own anyway. If Hyde wants to know something he's not going to be shy about asking. Actually, I haven't even seen him in almost a week. I hear him moving around the house sometimes though," Jackie hurriedly explained.

"He's not there for you? Jackie, you need emotional support right now;" Brooke said worriedly. "I mean don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes, but I have friends I can call or hang out with. Its not that big a deal, really. You don't need to worry about me, Brooke. I'm fine," Jackie assured her friend. "Remember, Hyde and I don't have a traditional marriage. Its an in name only kind of thing," she added giving her friend a hug.

"He has his life and I have mine. Trust me, everything's perfect," Jackie said with a brilliant smile and silently willing it to be true. She would not let herself get attached to or rely on Steven Hyde ever again.

* * *

"Oh, you're home!" Jackie exclaimed in surprise as Hyde opened up the front door as she was bending to unlock it. " Fez, and Micheal just came to help me put some stuff together for the baby," she explained getting out of the way of the two men in question. " I'll be out of your hair in a couple minutes," Jackie hurriedly assured Hyde directing their friends to where the nursery was.

" Out of my way?" Hyde questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, weren't you heading out? " Jackie said standing in the nursery's doorway. "I mean its Friday, I just figured you had a date or something," she added as Fez and Kelso came down the hallway with two big boxes.

"I don't have a date," Hyde said slowly giving Jackie a critical look. She shrugged and went to fetch some tools from the hallway closet. "Jackie, what's going on?" he asked as she lugged the tool box over to where Kelso was standing.

"Oh, I had my baby shower tonight and Micheal and Fez are being sweet and helping me put the stuff together," Jackie explained without even sparing him a glance. Kelso looked up at Hyde reluctantly. He had a feeling that his eye was about to get hurt. Again. " Do you guys want anything?" Jackie offered. Fez beamed up at her in a way that forced her to add," In the way of food or drink?"

"Grape soda please," Fez said cheerfully before opening the tool box.

"I'll be right back," Jackie promised waddling into the kitchen with Hyde close on her tail.

"I can put that stuff together, Jackie,"Hyde said with a frown. He didn't know what game she was playing at but he knew he didn't like it.

"Well, now you don't have to," She said giving him a quizzical look. "Its just a bunch of baby furniture. I didn't know that furniture assembly was a big dream of yours. What's the big deal? Its sweet of them to help out," she said pouring Fez's soda.

" I'm the father. That's my job," Hyde said through clenched teeth. Jackie set the soda bottle down on the counter and turned to give him a confused look.

"You're still the father no matter who puts what together. I asked them to help me out and so they are. If you're wanting to get territorial, you'll have plenty of chances once the baby gets here. I thought that when someone did you a favor you were supposed to thank them not..... do whatever it is you are doing right now," Jackie said gesturing to him in confusion.

"Jackie, what the hell is going on here?" Hyde demanded gripping tightly onto the kitchen counter with one hand. " We haven't seen each other in days or even spoken. We're supposed to be married," he snapped.

"We are married, Hyde. When we got married we agreed that it was temporary and in name only. I've kept my end of the bargain; I have kept you informed every step of the way. What more do you do you want from me?" Jackie demanded just as coldly.

"I want my wife," Hyde growled in a low voice this was one fight that he didn't want Fez or Kelso to hear.

"I guess you should have followed her to Vegas then shouldn't you?" Jackie said acidly. She found that anger helped protect her from any urge she might have to soften towards him.

"I wasn't talking about Sam. I was talking about you!" Hyde thundered no longer caring who heard them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jackie asked mockingly. "Oh I get it your pride's hurt. I'm supposed to be chasing after you like some love sick puppy and I'm not," she said in disgust. "Well, let me put it to you clearly. Those days are over. I'm through chasing you," she declared turning her attention back to Fez's drink.

" Good. Puppy love is annoying," Hyde said trying to steady himself with a deep breath although he'd like nothing more than to grab her by her shoulders and give her a shake. "What I'm talking about is trying to make a real marriage out of this. I'm trying to give us a real chance here," he began.

"A real chance, huh? " Jackie interrupted bitterly. "Since when have you ever done that? Since when have you ever even wanted that? I might be pregnant with your child but at heart I am still the same Jackie Burkhart I always was. When has that ever been good enough for you? I agreed to marry you for the kid's sake, that's it. There is no us. I don't know what gave you that demented idea. There will never be an us again. I can barely trust you how do you expect me to love you? Why would you even want me too? Do us all a favor and ask yourself one question. Do you only want me because you know that you can never have me? I'm betting the answer's yes," she spat pushing past him with Fez's drink. "If you have needs, go get someone else to tend to them because I won't," Jackie said before leaving the room, ignoring the silent scream her heart was making.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you staring at?" Jackie demanded not lifting her eyes from her magazine. She was lounging on the couch with her swollen ankles propped up. Since reaching her due date three days prior, Hyde had been looking at her like she was a bomb about to go off. It was both annoying and although she would never admit it out loud......kinda sweet. If only he had paid this much attention to her when they were dating, she mused bitterly to herself. They might not have broken up.

"Nothing much. Feeling anything?" Hyde said trying to be zen when in reality he felt anything but. He was on edge lately, he'd called into work to let him know that he was taking some time off because he was too anxious when he wasn't around Jackie lately. Not that she seemed to really enjoy his company all that much but she'd stopped snapping at him at every opportunity. At this point he had to take what he could get. Afterall, as much as he wanted to be mad at her he had treated her badly and even on her worst day, Jackie had nothing on Edna Hyde. At least, Jackie had a reason to be mad at him; Edna never did.

"Actually, I'm gonna go to the store," Jackie announced suddenly. She grunted and with a great deal of effort managed to stand up. Hyde stood up from his seat as well, looking at her warily. Jackie had more than doubled her size since he'd learned of her pregnancy and it was only recently that balance had become a real issue for her. " I need some ice cream," she confessed lit up with the inspiration. "Do you need anything while I'm there?" Jackie found herself offering as she slid into her flats.

"Actually, let me go. You shouldn't be driving now," Hyde said grabbing the keys from Jackie's hand. At the cold look she gave him, he added,"Please." Jackie regarded him for a moment before heaving a loud sigh to let him know he'd won. "So what kind do you want?" he asked grabbing his coat.

"Oh I'm coming too. I haven't decided yet," Jackie said waddling to the door. "What? They all sound good to me now. I need to see the flavors available before I pick one. If you came home with one I didn't like I'd probably go all hormonal," Jackie admitted buttoning her sweater. Hyde was glad her back was turned so that she couldn't see his grin. Jackie Burkhart admitting to being moody made him want to run and check the weather report in hell. It must be snowing.

* * *

"Steven?" Jackie whispered later that night. Hyde was sleeping in his bed and Jackie only had the moonlight to see by. Lamps, apparently were something that Steven Hyde had never heard of. "Steven," she said urgently giving his bare arm a shake. He grumbled something intelligible but otherwise didn't respond. "Steven!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs in frustration. Hyde bolted awake and nearly fell out of the bed.

"What?! Jackie, its two-thirty in the morning," he grumbled darkly after checking his clock. This had better not be another ice cream run, he thought angrily

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you. I'll just call a cab to take me to the hospital," Jackie snapped turning on her heel to walk away. She began mumbling about men and their general place in the universe not to mention how he'd made such a stink about wanting to be involved.

"What?! Its time?" Hyde asked hurriedly throwing back his covers and reaching for his pants. "Do you have all the stuff you need?" he questioned shoving his bare feet into his shoes and lacing them up.

"Steven, I'm already dressed! I've been trying to wake you up. Are you coming or what? My water's already broke," Jackie said finding the light switch and illuminating the room. Another pain hit her just then and she doubled over in agony. Hyde pulled his t-shirt over his head and didn't even bother to put his sun glasses on.

"Its ok. Lets get you outta here," he said nervously. "Aww. Is that what I think it is on my rug?" He groaned in disgust.

"Yes! Just get me to the hospital so that I can get drugs!!" Jackie screeched grabbing her stomach and waddling down the hall. "What are you doing?" Jackie asked as they reached the front door.

"I can't find my keys," Hyde said searching his pockets in a panic. "Hold on, I'll go check by the bed," he said dashing back to his room.

"Take your time!" Jackie shouted. "I'll just give birth right here, its no problem at all," she grumbled grabbing her bag and heading outside. She kept taking deep breaths to avoid screaming every time a pain hit. She leaned up against the car and she couldn't tell if it took Hyde minutes or hours to find his keys and run out the door. To her it seemed like forever.

It seemed like forever to Hyde too. He was no longer calmly searching his room for the keys, he was raging. Jackie had actually came and got him instead of leaving him a note on the table saying btw I had your baby last night. What had happened? He's lost his keys at the time he needs them the most. He could have sworn he put them on his night stand last night just in case something like this happened. He moved his night stand and checked behind it in case they had fallen behind it with no luck. He even flipped his bed over to search under it with similar results. Jackie was going to kill him. Way to show her how mature and responsible he was, he grumbled to himself angrily. Now she had plenty more to throw up in his face. At this point he couldn't really blame her if she called a cab. He was half tempted too just to save time. Finally Hyde found his keys on the floor by his dresser and bolted out the front door.

* * *

This was weird, he thought as the nurse placed the screaming bundle in his arms. He counted all the fingers and toes and once he was sure that everything was in order he looked at the face. His son seemed to be a mix of both him and Jackie. Not favoring either parent more than the other. He had Jackie's dark hair but his eyes, Jackie's nose but his chin. His son had come screaming into the world almost directly after they reached the hospital, blessed with his mother's lung capacity. He wondered if something was wrong with him because he still felt somewhat detached or if maybe he was in shock and that was normal. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of alarms going off and nurses crowding around Jackie.

"What's going on?" he asked snapping out of his thoughts abruptly. "What is going on?!" he demanded growing angry.

"I'm trying to find out, you need to vacate the room,sir," a nurse snapped practically pushing him out the door. " Your son will be in the nursery in just a few moments," she added gently grabbing the baby from Hyde's arms. "Sir, you need to go and let us do our jobs!" she commanded closing the door in his face. Suddenly detachment was the last thing he was feeling.

* * *

"So you cheat on her. Run off to Vegas for weeks. Marry a stripper. Treat her badly. Knock her up and now you may have actually killed her. Wow, good job Hyde," Fez said sitting beside him and shaking his head angrily. "I must to admit to being impressed. Who knew you had it in you? Even I didn't see that one coming," he added sarcastically.

"Fez, you're not helping," Donna said handing Hyde a cup of coffee and shooting Fez a dirty look. "We're all upset about Jackie. Don't make things worse," she said as Hyde nodded his thanks. "How are you doing?" she asked sitting next to Hyde and giving his hand a squeeze.

"How do you think? They won't tell me anything," Hyde said in a dead tone. Despite himself, memories of both the good times and the bad began flashing through his mind. Jackie laughing, Jackie crying, Jackie calling him her puddin' pop, Jackie demanding presents. Jackie, Jackie, Jackie and then the thought of no more Jackie. "Where's Mrs. Foreman?" He asked taking a sip of his horrible hospital coffee and making a face.

" Demanding answers and speaking some nurse language," Donna said shaking her head. "Mr. Foreman's with her to try and keep her under control but he's pretty upset too. You know he always liked Jackie," she added looking at her hands.

"You mean he likes Jackie," Kelso corrected and Brooke squeezed his hand sympatheticly. "Don't do that, Donna. Don't you talk about her like she's.....," he said tears running down his face. "Cause she's not," he said his voice breaking. "You might wish she was but she's not," he finished shooting both Hyde and Donna black looks before bolting out of his chair and going to stand with the Foreman's at the nurses station.

"Geez, what did I do?" Donna said bewildered. "He didn't have to bite my head off," she said giving Hyde a questioning look.

"What didn't you do?" Brooke said tearfully. "Micheal's upset because unlike her 'best friend' and the 'love of her life' he actually gives a damn about her. Jackie's just a pain in your ass right?" Brooke added angrily. "What do you care if she lives or dies? Its not like she matters anyway right? She's just an ex-cheerleader, just a piece of trash you had to put up with. You poor thing," she said in disgust. "And don't give me that look," Brooke said interrupting the outraged reply on Donna's lips. " You couldn't wait to befriend the person who embodied everything you supposedly hate. So inquiring minds want to know did befriending Sam mean that much to you or did Jackie mean that little?" she snapped joining Kelso and the Foreman's.

"I'm standing with them," Fez said getting up. "You're going to say something angry and I really don't want to fight with you. I would probably agree with them anyway," he said sadly.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" Donna asked in angry disbelief. "I haven't done anything and they're biting my head off."

"Donna, I'm sorry your feelings are hurt and everything but I don't even know if my wife's ok. I don't have it in me to make you feel better right now," Hyde said burying his face in his hands. "Everyone's upset lets just leave it at that, alright?" he asked as Donna stroked his back.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Hey the doctor's coming over," she said as everyone saw him approaching Hyde and hurried over to listen to what he had to say.

"Are you Ms. Burkhart's husband?" the doctor questioned eyeing the people huddling around him warily.

"Yeah, what's going on? Is Jackie okay," Hyde said jumping out of his chair. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"Not yet. She's stable but she needs her rest. You can see her tomorrow" the doctor assured him. "Your wife's blood pressure dropped suddenly and she flat lined," the doctor said looking over Jackie's chart. "While we don't know exactly why that happened yet, she seems to be doing okay now. We have her on a monitor and have a few more tests to run before we could tell you anything more," he added looking at Mrs Foreman who gasped at his news. "Like I said she's resting and you can all see her tomorrow. Just please keep the stress to a minimum and try to remember that not only did she just had a baby but she almost died too," he said snapping the chart shut. "Its not common but its not uncommon to have complications after giving birth," he assured Hyde who was visibly paler. Everyone was speechless for a moment.

"Well, I guess if we need to keep the stress level down. Hyde and Donna won't be seeing Jackie tomorrow," Kelso said earning him a dirty look from the both of them. "Lets face it, you guys cause trouble," Kelso said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah and you set her house on fire so I guess that means you're out too," Hyde snapped at Kelso completely loosing his precious zen.

"Stop being a bunch of dumbasses," Red thundered effectively silencing the group. "We're all going to visit that girl and we're all going to be nice. Pretend that you're different people if you have too but get it done. No wonder she's had a heart attack, she's had to deal with you people. That's enough to kill anyone," Mr. Foreman said glaring at all of them so intensely that they began to fidget. "You kids gave me a heart attack and now you've turned on one of your own. Act like adults tomorrow not a bunch of savages," he added putting his arm around his wife.

The doors to the waiting room swung open to reveal Angie and William Barnett hurrying towards them with balloons and stuffed animals in their arms. "So is it a grand son or a grand daughter?" he asked the group with a grin. "OK, we missed something," William Barnett said with a frown. "What happened?" he added in confusion.

* * *

"What time is it?" Jackie asked groggily to whoever was standing beside her. Her vision was blurry but things were slowly coming into focus.

"Its almost noon," a familiar voice crooned as she felt her forehand being patted with a damp cloth.

"Hey, Mrs Foreman," Jackie said with a weak grin. "I'm sorry I guess the drugs they gave me haven't worn off yet," Jackie added blinking hard trying to clear her vision. "So, he's beautiful huh?" she said with a contented sigh.

" Oh yes. I can't wait to spoil that boy," Mrs Foreman said with a giggle. "Oh, Come on Red. This is our first grand baby. Aren't you a little excited?"

"Yeah I guess I am," Mr. Foreman reluctantly admitted. "Hey there loud one. How are you feeling?" he asked giving Jackie a kiss on the cheek.

"Sick," Jackie admitted. "And sore," she added with a gasp when she tried to find a more comfortable position. "What's this on my face?" she asked looking from one familiar face to the other.

"Oh that thing," Mrs Foreman said dismissively. "That just blows air up your nose. Don't worry about it," she added with her trademark laugh.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jackie asked Mr. Foreman who stifled a grin at her immediate suspicion.

"You had a little heart trouble after having your baby. They have you hooked up to all kinds of gadgets and gizmos to make sure those dumbass kids don't cause you anymore distress. Its only temporary," Mr. Foreman assured her and despite herself Jackie let out a small giggle.

"Well, at least I'm safe while I'm at the hospital," Jackie said giving the stern old man an affectionate grin.

"You're safe anywhere. I've put my foot down. Those Dumbasses will behave themselves from now on," said Mr Foreman who shared a look with his wife.

"We've tried to stay out of you kid's way and let you guys make your own decisions," Mrs Foreman began giving Jackie's hand a squeeze. "Well, we've talked it over and decided that maybe we need to get a little more involved than we've been. Honestly we should have done something before it got this bad," Mrs foreman said guiltily. Jackie opened her mouth to speak but Mrs Foreman shook her head to indicate that she wasn't finished speaking. "We're taking you home with us. Don't worry its just for a little bit. Just until you get on your feet so that we can help you out with the baby and let you get some sleep. Just let us take care of you okay?" Mrs foreman asked blinking back tears and since Jackie was at a loss for words, she just nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Look at that grin! Come to Grandma Kitty!" Mrs Foreman squealed in delight. Mr. Foreman happily handed the squirming infant to his wife and bolted out of the living room before he could be assigned anymore work to do. The garage had become his sanctuary, a place to be that didn't involve babies, bottles or foul smelling diapers. "Oh don't you mind him!" Mrs Foreman said snuggling the cooing bundle. "He doesn't know what he's missing," she added giving a kiss to each of the baby's tiny fingers.

"He's going to be one spoiled little boy, eh Mrs. Foreman?" Jackie said walking out of the Foreman's kitchen with a pensive grin. " Can I talk to you for a minute?' Jackie said sitting down beside her on the couch.

"You're going back to Chicago aren't you?" Mrs. Foreman said taking a deep breath. She had known that eventually this day would come but it broke her heart all the same. She had grown so accustomed to having Jackie, Hyde and their son in the house; that the thought of them leaving again left a bleak and heavy feeling in her heart. Jackie looked down at the floor and nodded. The Foreman's were the last people she wanted to hurt. In the three months that she'd been in the Foreman home they'd cared for her more than her own family had her entire life. Besides, it was getting harder and harder not to let on that her and Hyde were not a happily married couple. The strain of the constant pretense was wearing on her not to mention the commute to Chicago was both irksome and expensive. "Well, its not like I didn't see this coming," Mrs Foreman said trying not to cry. "I know that you are all a family now and need to go out on your own. I understand," she added patting Jackie's hand. "Why do my babies want to leave me?!" she said breaking down in tears as Jackie gave her a hug.

* * *

Hyde's knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel. After they had pulled out of the Foreman's driveway and out of sight Jackie had given a sigh of relief and had been pretty much ignoring him ever since. She hadn't even complained when he'd turned the radio to one of his favorite stations instead of listening to her ABBA tape. He'd hoped that living at the Foreman house would eventually cause Jackie to soften up to him. That had not been the case, at least not reliably. If she did loosen up or tease him like she used to it appeared almost like it was on accident. It was almost as if she had some mantra that she was saying to herself over and over to keep herself distant. He had a feeling that once they were back in Chicago, Jackie would remind him of his part of the bargain and then even the sham of their marriage would be over. For the first time since getting married, he had to reluctantly accept the possibility of defeat. He only wished that he had someone that he could talk to about his situation. He had almost talked to Mr. Foreman about it but he hadn't for the same reason that Jackie hadn't. He didn't want to hurt them either, in every way that mattered they were his parents. The idea of causing them distress was almost unthinkable.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jackie said softly still looking out the passenger window. She didn't want to face him. She glanced at the sleeping infant in the back seat, in a moment of motherly concern but otherwise her eyes didn't stray from the passing scenery outside.

"Just wondering what we're going to do," Hyde said simply trying to appear zen. He didn't like having to guess Jackie's thoughts or feelings. As much as he complained about how she went on and on about things, he secretly loved that about her. It took all the guess work out of their relationship, he always knew exactly where he stood with her. It seemed like forever ago since they'd laughed together or even held hands. He found himself missing it more not less as time went on. He guessed Fez was right when he told Hyde that being close to her but not being able to touch her would be awful. _Point one for the creepy foreign kid_, Hyde thought without amusement.

"I've been thinking about that too," Jackie confessed with a sigh. "How long do you think we should wait before we tell them?" she asked in a monotone. For some reason she didn't understand her heart felt like it was breaking. How a heart that was already broken could break again, she didn't know but that's what she was feeling. She'd burn in Hell before she let Steven Hyde see her cry for him again, that was a promise she'd made herself months ago. A promise she was intent on keeping.

"Tell them what?" Hyde asked deciding the best course of action would be to play dumb and make her actually vocalize her thoughts.

"That we're divorcing," Jackie replied flatly. "We should sit down and work out all the details beforehand, don't you think?" she added in a forcefully chipper tone. " You haven't had a date in months. You must be about to explode," she made herself tease him. "I'll tell you what in honor of the first night back in Chicago, I'll watch Ethan while daddy goes out to play," Jackie offered deciding to offer him an olive branch.

"I'm not going out to cruise chicks, Jackie;" Hyde said through clenched teeth. The very idea of her offer upset him. As long as she was jealous and possessive he had a chance now she was offering to let him go out and sleep with other women with her blessing. It hurt him and he wondered if that might have been the point.

"There's no need for you to play the monk, Hyde. You're not even thirty; I realize you have wild oats yet to sew. Just go out and have a good time, you deserve it;" she said finally turning to look at him. "You really do," she said sincerely. She may not think that they stood a chance in Hell of being together but she did want him happy. She still loved him, she just wasn't about to let him know that. If he knew that it gave him the power to hurt her, and he'd proven in the past that he'd do just that. Despite all that, she found she still wanted only good things for him. I'm totally pathetic, she chastised herself. When would she learn to stop loving people that would never love her? If experience had taught her anything it was that much was true. Her mother, her father, Micheal Kelso and Steven Hyde were only a few examples of that.

"We're married, Jackie. I'm not gonna screw around," he stated flatly. Jackie simply shrugged and turned once more to look out the window. "If you're that worried about me exploding....."he began suggestively.

"I'll give you a magazine and plenty of alone time in the bathroom," she said firmly. "We're not married in any way except on paper, Hyde. We agreed remember?" she reminded him.

"What if I've changed my mind?" he countered. "People are allowed to change their minds, Jackie. What then?"

"It still doesn't matter. A deal's a deal. There's no take backs on this, Hyde. Don't you want a real marriage someday? With someone special to you? You won't get that as long as we're trapped together. If we divorce when he's young, Ethan won't know anything's wrong. Our being apart won't hurt him at all it'll be normal for him," Jackie said solemnly. "He'll be okay," she assured him.

"What if I don't want a divorce? What if I want to work it out?" Hyde challenged. There was no way that he was going to let her call all the shots.

"Work what out? There's no us to work out," Jackie said exasperated. "Just because you get a divorce doesn't mean you're like Edna," she said trying to be reassuring. "You weren't really married to Sam so your marriage didn't fail there, and we aren't married except technically so no fault there. You're a different person than her a better person. You'll be fine and you'll get to see Ethan whenever you want. I won't try to get in the way of that I promise," she said trying to figure out all his possible objections.

"How the hell did Edna get in this conversation?" Hyde demanded in confusion. He had no idea what Jackie was thinking but he was pretty sure her logic was screwed up.

"I'm just trying to see what you're objection to accepting the inevitable is," she explained mystified. "How about we just cut to the chase? Lets's talk about exactly what your problem is and we'll figure out a way around it," she suggested.

"Nevermind," Hyde said harshly and sped up the car. He suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hyde had heard that having your wife mad at you was Hell on Earth. Yet, somehow he still managed to be surprised when he experienced that particular reality. Either he hadn't taken that warning seriously enough or Jackie was simply more creative than most women. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

Ethan was three months old and he still hadn't signed the divorce papers that Jackie kept leaving out for him, or following him around with or even trying to have him served with. Needless to say she was furious but it had to be done. Sure he was breaking their agreement but when she calmed down he was sure that she'd be thankful he hadn't given into her demands. He hoped so at least. Unlike times in the past when he'd gotten Jackie mad at him, he now had a baby shield. There was only so much she was prepared to say or do to him in Ethan's presence. Needless to say it wasn't just fatherly affection that made Hyde pack the baby around with him practically everywhere he went, although that was certainly a part of it. It was a survival instinct, his nipples and his shins were practically trembling with fear every time Jackie came near him these days.

As amusing as Jackie's anger was and he did certainly find it amusing not to mention cute and sometimes a little sexy; he did realize that he was going to have to form another plan of action soon. Keeping Jackie mad at him wasn't going to help him accomplish any of his goals. He wished he had someone he could talk to about Jackie that might be able to help him out. Most of his friends were biased and unhelpful. Donna and Jackie were still on the outs so going to Donna was not an option, Eric was back from Africa but he still referred to Jackie as the Devil and usually didn't have a clue. Fez wouldn't help him get Jackie back if Hyde's life depended on it, ironically the foreign kid would have been most helpful if he'd cooperate with Hyde but he was completely on Jackie's side. Wimp.

Hyde gave a quiet groan as he finally realized who would both talk to him and be willing to help him. Micheal Kelso, he was going to have to ask his ex-rival for tips on how to woo Jackie Burkhart. Hyde gave a sigh and looked over at his son who was sleeping in his baby carrier beside the Grooves cash register. "You better appreciate this, kid," Hyde grumbled gently touching his son's tiny fingers.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Kelso said puffing out his chest and struting around his apartment like a proud peacock. "So you come crawling back to the master for help, eh?" he asked with a grin. "OWWWW! Damn, Hyde that hurt!," Kelso screeched after Hyde frogged him as hard as he could on his arm.

" You gonna help me out or what?" Hyde demanded angrily. He was already embarrassed about having to come to Kelso for help and having the idiot dance around him enjoying his discomfort was more than he could take. Kelso better help him out or Hyde might actually end up beating him to death out of anger.

"Okay! Okay! There's no need for violence. When you said Jackie was mad at you, exactly what kind of mad was it? Cuz I've seen just about every kind," Kelso said flopping down on his couch rubbing his arm sullenly.

"Yeah I figured that much," Hyde said with a sneer. "Jackie's not yelling....." Hyde began only to stop when Kelso winced and sucked in a deep breath. "What is it man?" Hyde asked in annoyance.

"I'm sure you already know this but when Jackie doesn't yell, its really, really bad," Kelso said with a shudder. "She's not yelling because she's thinking and that's never good," Kelso added in sympathy.

"Well, what do I do about it then?" Hyde demanded with a frown, hating to concede that Kelso did bring up a good point.

"Get her to yell at you. To do that you gotta get her to calm down," Kelso said with a shrug. "Gotta let some of the pressure off or she'll rip your head off man and it might be the important one," Kelso added solemnly. "Are you usually home when Jackie gets off from work?" Kelso asked snapping his fingers with sudden and rare inspiration.

"Yeah, why?" Hyde said warily.

" Okay, Brooke and I can babysit Ethan for you guys. You know the kind of food Jackie likes to eat, so have that ready. She loves that romantic crap, even when she's mad. So do a lot of that. Like candles and stuff. And flowers, lots of flowers. She likes wildflowers and lilacs. Do not get her roses. I repeat no roses, she called them porn flowers once," Kelso said in a rush of excitement. "I used to get her roses when I really messed up," he explained. "Here's the hard part, let her yell," Kelso added. "That's the part you're gonna have trouble with because both you and Jackie love to fight. You guys are weird that way. You gotta let her get it out though dude. You don't want to give her anything else to be angry about. Just let her rant, don't say anything, don't sneer and don't make that noise," Kelso insisted.

"I don't make a noise," Hyde said snidely. He was uncomfortable because although he'd broke down and went to Kelso for advice he hadn't expected him to actually say anything helpful.

"Yes, you do. I'm your friend and everything but you're an asshole. Which works out because you and Jackie can keep each other in check," Kelso said sheepishly. "Anyhow, like I said let her rant and then say you're sorry and try to look like you mean it not that you're just saying it to get out of trouble, believe me; she doesn't like that at all. I used to apologize all the time and it only worked when I really meant it. She can tell," Kelso explained. "The next time I see her I'll try to casually talk you up," he added. "Ohhh Ohh, I got it. Let her see how good you are with the kid, chicks really dig that. I do that sometimes to get out of the dog house with Brooke. Its pretty effective, it might take a little while but its almost a sure thing," Kelso said eagerly.

"I can't believe I'm even thinking about doing this man," Hyde said with self disgust.

"Do you love her?" Kelso asked bluntly. After thinking about it for a moment, Hyde gave a reluctant nod. "Sam was hot and everything but you really tore Jackie up worse than anything I ever did to her. Its time to eat a little crow. The nurse thing, she forgave you for and didn't bring it up again. You went off to Vegas and married a stripper you'd barely met when Jackie had spent all her time and energy working on a relationship with you. Not to mention when you got back....face it man you were beyond cruel to her. You kinda have this coming," Kelso explained with a self conscious shrug.

"When did you start thinking?" Hyde asked sounding completely mystified.

"When Brooke asked me what I'd do if someone ever treated Betsy the way you treated Jackie," Kelso said with a nod. "Before you ask, you really don't want to know how I'd react. You're lucky that Jackie's dad is in prison and never really cared that much for her anyway. I'll just put it to you like that," Kelso said with a meaningful raise of his eyebrow. "If Ethan had been a girl, you'd understand a lot better," he added with a sigh.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Jackie's head snapped up to see Brooke approaching her with concern etched on her face.

"I've been worse," Jackie said taking a deep breath. "Steven isn't keeping his end of the bargain, I guess I shouldn't be surprised," she added with a sigh.

"You could talk to a lawyer, see if there's a way to force the divorce since he's unwilling," Brooke softly suggested sitting down on the bench beside Jackie.

"And when he gets older what am I going to tell Ethan? If I do it that way, I will have ruined his family. It'll be all my fault instead of just being a case of irreconcilable differences it'll be my mom's a hateful harpy," Jackie said with a shaky laugh. "I still love him," Jackie admitted quietly.

"Maybe you could try marriage counseling then?" Brooke suggested quietly before giving Jackie's shoulders a sympathetic squeeze.

"I love him but I don't trust him. I mean I trust him in some ways but not with anything emotional. I'm not strong enough to deal with him breaking my heart again. I don't have it in me anymore," Jackie said wiping the tears from her face. "Every time I let him in, we're great for a few weeks then Wham! Something happens and Steven decides he can't deal and then he runs. The last time he ran he ended up in Vegas and came back with a wife that wasn't me," she whispered hanging her head. "He was so cold to me," Jackie said trying to keep her voice from breaking. " He'd broke my heart and didn't even care. He constantly burned me and kicked me when I was down. I went from being his girlfriend to being a piece of garbage to him. As far as he was concerned I didn't have any feelings at all, or if I did he thought it was funny to hurt them. Do you blame me for not telling him when I found out I was pregnant? I really didn't think he'd care at that point," Jackie said in a monotone. "Yeah, when he and Sam didn't work out I suddenly became good enough again though. His idea of a proposal was telling me that I won. Like he was some kinda prize," Jackie said shooting Brooke an incredulous look.

" A Booby prize, maybe;" Brooke muttered sarcastically. Despite her melancholy mood, Jackie couldn't suppress the giggle that suddenly welled up inside her at Brooke's sour tone. "What a catch," Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"I've never been number one with anyone. I've always been disposable to people. I was only Donna's best friend until she found someone else, Micheal always cheated on me, Steven.......well, you know all about that. Even my parents would spend time with me, only if they had nothing better to do. That's pretty sad. I mean when your own parents can't love you how can you expect anyone else to? That's gotta mean there's something bad wrong with you," Jackie confessed shaking her head. "I just want to know that the man I'm going to grow old with is going to love me. I just want to mean enough to someone that they put me first for a change. How selfish is that?"

"Its not," Brooke said firmly. "Jackie, you're not disposable. You're one of a kind and most of the time that's a good thing," Brooke added with a smile. "You deserve to be happy and you're right someone should put you first for once. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve that," Brooke said taking a deep breath. "Getting up the nerve to go home?" Brooke guessed after a few moments. Jackie nodded. "Good luck with that," Brooke said raising her eyebrows.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jackie said stepping into the kitchen and looking around in confusion. Did they loose power? Jackie wondered looking at the tea lights on the counters and kitchen table. Jackie noticed that the table was set and that pots were still warm on the stove. "Oh, Steven. Don't tell me you're bringing them into the house. Our baby's here," Jackie said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Bringing who here?" Hyde said walking into the kitchen with a bottle of wine.

"You're dates. Its kinda tacky don't you think?" Jackie said walking up to the coat rack and grabbing her coat. "Next time you have company could you at least give me a heads up? I don't like being ran out of my own home," Jackie asked zipping up her coat and grabbing her purse. "How long do you think you're going to be?" she asked heading towards the front door.

"Jackie!" Hyde said loudly. She turned around and raised a dark eyebrow at him. "I don't have a date," he explained. Jackie looked at him blankly.

"You just cooked dinner, shaved, decorated the kitchen with candles and bought wine for a quiet evening at home?" Jackie asked trying to test her understanding.

"Its for you," he said awkwardly. "I thought you liked this kind of thing," he explained gesturing around.

"Why would you do this for me?" Jackie asked feeling more confused than ever before.

"I'm trying to set a romantic mood," Hyde said reluctantly taking off his sunglasses. "How am I doing?" he joked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Jackie admitted. "What are you doing?" she demanded in surprise as Hyde reached over and hung her purse up.

"I made us dinner, lets go eat it," he said simply. Jackie had to admit that she was hungry and the food in the kitchen did make her mouth water so she reluctanly hung her coat back up and followed Hyde into the kitchen. "Kelso and Brooke are watching Ethan," he explained and was rewarded with a small smile.

"That was nice of them," Jackie said taking her seat. Maybe tonight was the night, she thought. Perhaps tonight was the night he finally signed the papers and made it offical. Maybe tonight was the night he finally said goodbye. They hadn't really had a proper goodbye, Jackie realized. Perhaps having one last semi-date would give them the closure they so desperately needed. Jackie put a smile on her face and was determined to make the best of the evening. Maybe what they needed was the perfect good-bye, she thought with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Oh, my god," Jackie groaned slapping at the air around her nightstand, trying to turn off her alarm clock. Why in the world did they make those things so loud? She thought as her head pounded.

"Here, let me get it," a drowsy male voice said by her ear. An arm reached over her and pulled her alarm clock from the wall, before hurling it across the room. "There, its all taken care of," Hyde said giving her temple a kiss.

"Thank you," Jackie said covering her face before giving a start. What the hell was he doing in her bed?! She thought in alarm. Then she remembered that they'd really seemed to hit it off the evening before and after a couple of bottles of wine and barely made it to her room before....... "Oh, my god!" Jackie groaned rolling over to look at Hyde; hoping that she was merely dreaming. She wasn't. Hyde was definitely there and judging by the smug look on his face, he was enjoying her reaction immensely. "Why are you in here?" Jackie asked desperately as she pulled the sheets around her in an attempt at modesty.

"Are you telling me you don't remember?" Hyde said in a wry tone. "Because I'm not going to be buying that," he added unable to resist giving her a wink.

"No, what are you still doing here? I mean....we've finished," she said gesturing to both of them helplessly. "This is not good," Jackie whispered to herself.

"Kicking me out of our marriage bed? What did I do wrong this time?" Hyde said with a grin despite the fact that he too had a minor hangover. He'd always had a higher alcohol tolerance than Jackie but then again he weighed more than a hundred pounds.

"Did you sign the divorce papers?" Jackie demanded straightening up.

"I thought I'd made it clear that I wasn't going to do that," Hyde said with a sigh as if he were explaining something to a child for the hundreth time.

"Then that's what you did wrong," Jackie snapped. My god, why did the room have to spin when she raised her voice? She wondered. "Scoot!" Jackie ordered pointing towards her bedroom door in embarrassment.

"Fine. But this isn't over, Jackie," Hyde said getting up and to Jackie's horror walking naked to her door. He turned to face her and Jackie quickly averted her eyes. "We've still got something, Jackie. I'll use whatever I have to until you admit that too," he said before heading off to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _ So sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy moving into a new house and preparing for the birth of my baby. I'm back now so no need to fear more Jackie& Hyde drama is here lol :)_

**Chapter 9**

"Good morning," Hyde said as Jackie entered the kitchen dressed for work. Jackie didn't even bother to look at him and instead leaned over to give their son a kiss on his forehead. "Decided to be mad eh?" Hyde asked in annoyance.

"No," Jackie replied with sparing him even a small glance, much to Hyde's growing annoyance. "I've decided on a different plan of action actually," she added grabbing a bagel from their fridge.

"What would that be, princess? I'm bursting with curiosity," Hyde confessed in a snide tone taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm getting a lawyer and am going to do this the hard way or at least what was supposed to be the hard way until you made it easier," Jackie said with false sweetness. "I wouldn't have agreed to marry you in the first place if I hadn't been willing to trust you. Since you welshed on our bargin all bets are off," she added sending him a withering look.

"Wait just a damn minute!" Hyde thundered. "I've had about enough nonsense from you....." he began slamming his coffee mug down on the counter.

"Exactly my point," Jackie continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Everything I've ever said or felt has been absolute nonsense to you. Since I'm such a waste of time, you should really do yourself a favor and be rid of me don't you think?" she added taking a harsh bite from her bagel for emphasis.

"Why are you being such a brat? I have been bending over backwards and jumping through hoops trying to do the right thing. When is that gonna matter to you?" he burst out angrily, ignoring the part of his mind that was reminding him of Kelso's strangely sound advice.

"For who?" Jackie asked calmly looking him in the eye, or at least trying to. Those stupid glasses of his made it difficult to make eye contact. "For who?" she repeated patiently.

"What are you driving at, Jackie?" Hyde asked in confusion. "Since Ethan came along the only thing I've been trying to do is make it up to you. What do you want from me?" he asked feeling suddenly older.

"I don't hate you anymore. I am glad that you want to be in Ethan's life. I didn't think I would ever say this but you are a damn good father, Steven Hyde. One day, you'll make some very lucky woman a terrific husband, it just won't be me. We're good parents but good parents don't have to be together to be a good team, Steven. Not everyone is as lucky as the Foreman's. We both need to be free to find that special someone. I need you to let me go, Steven. I need to find my special someone and so do you," she added softly.

"Why won't you just give this marriage a chance, Jackie? A real chance," he begged hating the desperation that seeped from his voice but unable to stop it. He hated seeing a resigned look cross Jackie's face because that's when it finally sunk in. They were really, truly over as in permenatly over. In a matter of moments, memories of them together buzzed through his head before he snapped back to reality. Either he had a volcano in his chest or Steven Hyde was on the verge of tears. This was the break-up with no take backs and there wasn't any way to stop it from happening.

"I'm through giving chances, Steven. I deserve better and I am going to get it. I'm not going to settle for less anymore. I'm going to find someone who's willing to put me first for once in my life," she said tearfully. "I am going to find someone who is over the moon in love with me warts and all. I've never had that before and I want it very badly. Please, Steven. Even if you don't think I desrve it can you let me try and find someone who loves me for me? I meant what I said before, I think you're a good father; we can even have joint custody if you want. Just let me be happy okay?" she added in a shaky voice. "Any way, I gotta go to work," she said wiping her eyes abruptly. She was desperate to flee the house and return to the safe haven of her job, just so she could collect herself. She knew she was still in love with Steven Hyde but she had meant what she said. She was tired of never coming first with someone. Her parents, Micheal, Steven and the rest of the gang had always put her needs last. She wanted better, craved it actually and now she was determined to have it. Did that make her more grown up or simply more mercenary? She wondered.

Hyde asked an enthusiastic Mrs. Foreman to babysit while he ran errands. Errands that included grabbing some beer from the liquor store and some "film" from Leo. Right now, Steven Hyde sat on top of the Point Place water tower lost in thought. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Eric climbed up beside the water tower beside him and grabbed a beer. He gave a slight start when Eric pulled back the tab on the can, wondering how long he'd been there.

"What's going on, Hyde? You look like someone told you that weed had gone extinct," Eric said taking a sip of beer and looking at the man he'd considered to be a brother for years with concern.

"Jackie and I are breaking up," Hyde said twisting his half empty can distractedly in his hands. "I mean, like the forever kind of breaking up," he added cutting off Eric's assurances. "It's really too late," he said disbelievingly. He hadn't realized until now how much he'd counted on always being able to go back to her. How much he'd taken her affection for granted. Even when he thought he was married to Sam he'd thought he could just tell Jackie he was sorry and she'd welcome him back with open arms. It never occurred to him that he could go to far, until it was too late and he already had. Hyde found himself telling Eric everything he'd missed and everything he'd done. Every burn he'd given her, every time he'd made out with Sam in front of her knowing it hurt her. He didn't hold any part of the story back. By the time he'd finished the sun had begun to set and Eric was staring at him completely dumbfounded.

"Wow, Hyde. You should be wearing the stupid helmet," Eric said shaking his head looking at his adopted brother in disbelief.

"Wear it, hell. I should take it home with me and glue it to my head," Hyde said in disgust. "I mean earlier I was mad at her you know? But I got to thinking....." Hyde's voice trailed off. "I've actually went and blown it. Man, even Kelso isn't this stupid. That's depressing," he added opening another beer and chugging it down.

"Well, what are you gonna do,Hyde?" Eric asked tentively.

"The only thing, I can do," Hyde said quietly. "I love her. Its too late but I love her," he whispered to himself.

"Are you home?" Jackie called out closing the front door behind her. She was dreading meeting with Hyde again but knew it had to be done. She hung up her coat in the closet and hurried into the livingroom to see what game Kelso and Ethan were playing. "Micheal, where's Steven?" Jackie asked smiling at the happy infant cooing at her ex-boyfriend.

"I dunno. He left a note for you on the table though. Don't worry he made me promise not to give him pop rocks," he added trying to be reassuring. Jackie gave him a nervous laugh before heading into the kitchen filled with both curiosity and dread.

On the table, there was a note lying on top of a large manilla envelope. With a groan, Jackie opened the note.

_Jackie,_

_ You do deserve it._

_ Steven_

Filled with confusion, Jackie opened the manilla envelope as she heard Brooke come into the kitchen behind her. Inside, were signed divorce papers. For one of the few times in her life, Jackie Burkhart was speechless. "Are you okay,Jackie?" Brooke asked her with concern.

"He finally signed them," Jackie said quietly and in a daze. The room felt as though it was spinning fast around her at the moment. She allowed Brooke to help her sit down before she burst into tears. Sobbing uncontrollably, Jackie told Brooke about everything that had happened between her and Hyde. Jackie wasn't sure how much Brooke understood because Jackie couldn't stop herself from crying. Really crying and not her usual dainty tears, these were big fat tears complete with runny nose. Brooke must have at least gotten the gist of what she'd been telling her because she looked shocked and then she looked amused. "Are you laughing at me?" Jackie asked between teary hiccups.

"No," Brooke said beginning to grin. "Jackie, you both can win. Listen to me: he finally put you first," Brooke said grabbing a paper towel to hand Jackie. "It took him long enough but he finally did it. He finally put your needs first," she told Jackie excitedly.

"Huh?" Jackie said blotting her eyes. She was trying to follow Brooke's logic and stop crying at the same time. It was turning out to be a difficult task.

"He didn't want a divorce but he's giving you one because you told him it was important to you. Actions speak louder than words, Jackie. He just signed the papers he didn't even fill anything in. You could put any condition you want on there, he's trusting you. He's letting you know he wants you to be happy," Brooke finished trying not to sound smug. " So , here's what I suggest:get cleaned up. I'll watch the kids tonight and you go get your man," she added wiggling her eyebrows. "Hurry! Don't be so stubborn, you wouldn't be so upset if you didn't still want to be with him. He just unknowingly passed the last test. Go get him!" Brooke commanded. Jackie Burkhart needed no further prodding, she bolted out of the chair and went straight to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I thought I might find you here," Jackie said climbing up the water tower. Hyde merely shrugged and leaned against the railing looking out at the nighttime forest without really seeing it. "Why'd you finally sign the papers? You were pretty set against it," Jackie asked standing next to him.

"You were right," Hyde said flatly. " I was an asshole and you do deserve better. Forcing you to be with me wasn't going to make it better. I'm sorry," he added. "You're not saying anything," he noted.

"I was just agreeing with you," Jackie said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Hyde gave a mildly disgruntled huff and returned his attention to the forest. "So are you leaving again?" Jackie asked.

"Nope. I thought you wanted me in Ethan's life," Hyde began warily. "I thought that was our deal. I'm not giving up on my kid, Jackie" Hyde declared hotly.

"Good, because I would aim higher than your shins if you tried;" Jackie said simply. "So you're agreeing to the divorce because...." she added allowing her voice to trail off.

"I do want you to be happy," Hyde said with a dejected sigh, taking off his glasses and looking at her with a wounded and resigned expression. Although he wondered what she was thinking wearing a thin dress like that to climb the water tower he certainly appreciated the way it hugged her curves.

"What about you? Will it make you happy?" she asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

"I've thought too much about that. I need to grow up and really think of someone else's feelings for a change," Hyde confessed in a flat tone. "This seems like a good place to start," he finished in a hushed voice.

"I love you, Steven," Jackie said after a moment. "You just did it," she said when Hyde looked over at her in confusion. "Earlier today you asked me what I wanted from you. You just gave it to me. You finally put me first," she explained putting on small hand on his cheek. "Puddin' Pop, don't you know that's all I ever really wanted?" she said choking back tears.

"Jackie, does this mean what I think it means?" Hyde whispered trying to to get his hopes too high.

"On a few conditions, yes," she said resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and snuggled closer to him even as she felt him slightly stiffen.

"What conditions?" Hyde said with trepidation, knowing Jackie it could be condemning him to a life of weekend shopping minion.

" No nurses, no strippers or whores of any kind. If you have a problem we talk about it you don't run away. Oh, yeah and could you stop burning me? It really does nothing for me," Jackie added with a slight laugh.

"Is that all?" Hyde said burying his face in her hair to hide the grin that was slowly spreading across his face.

"Oh yeah, if I promise not to demand presents except on special occasions can you toss out a compliment on how great I look no matter what I look like? I never get tired of hearing that," Jackie confessed not bothering to hide her smile.

"Deal," Hyde said with a chuckle. Now that was a compromise that he could live with.


End file.
